


永不止息的人鱼之歌

by Raven41



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, 异世界系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven41/pseuds/Raven41
Summary: TK向 架空异世界系列世界观设定：伴侣的选择和性别没有关系，繁殖后代也和性别没有关系。发生什么都有可能，科学与魔法共存，会说话的不只是人类。





	永不止息的人鱼之歌

刚是被渴醒的。

睁开眼睛的时候视野里是不那么漆黑的深蓝色，他侧过头取过床边的水杯，大口的喝了起来，甘甜的水滋润了干涩的喉咙，放下杯子的他意犹未尽的舔了舔唇，耳畔听见了歌声。

他转头看向身侧，原本有人躺着的地方空了一块，抬眼看过去，落地窗着，五月夜晚凉风顺着大开的窗户吹进来，把歌声和月光送进房间。

旋律优美又熟悉，刚一会儿便想起这是光一时常哼唱着的旋律。

“这是什么曲子？”那个时候的刚向恋人问道。光一愣了好一会儿才意识到刚才是自己在哼歌，抿着唇笑起来，露出少许不好意思的腼腆。

刚的好奇心被勾起来，追问道，“是你们下次舞台剧的曲子吗？”

光一摇摇头，“是家乡的歌……”

思绪融化在歌声里。

刚顺着歌声看去，只能在阳台上看到被窗帘半挡着的人影。

和当时听到的哼唱出的旋律不一样，此时的光一明显在唱着一首完整的有曲调有歌词的歌谣，声音悠扬又吸引，即使没听懂歌词也觉得十分美妙，刚起身批上衣服，赤脚踩在冰凉的木质地板上，悄然靠近。

月光比想象中还要亮，在夜色里清晰的勾勒出光一的轮廓，光一背对着刚，身上松松垮垮的披着一件睡袍，隐约还能看到从脖颈到肩膀上的红痕。

看来还能更累一点，歌声撩拨起不久前才按捺住的躁动，刚看不到光一唱歌时候的样子，但是一定和在舞台上唱歌的时候一样迷人又引人遐想。

仿佛被歌声魅惑，又仿佛顺从了内心最本能的渴望，他伸手把光一揽进了怀里。

歌声戛然而止。

对歌声的最后一点儿疑问消失在了唇齿相接的那一刻。

光一在短暂的惊讶之后很快接受了刚的亲吻，唇齿间满是黏腻又暧昧的声音伴随着满足又压抑的呻吟，刚的手抚摸上光一的喉结，感受着他每一次的震动和吞咽的动作，热度很快就失去控制，刚另一只手伸到光一的身后，抱住腰用力一揽，便把人拉进了房里，没走几步就一起栽倒在床上。

“不是才做过了吗……”光一捧住刚的头，身体却没有任何拒绝的姿态。

刚把光一推倒在床上，俯下身，及肩的卷发垂在光一颊边，他低头舔吻了一下光一的鼻尖，“不行吗？”

光一伸手揽起一缕长发，送到唇边，那双漆黑的眼睛瞅着刚，吻上了刚的头发。

光一才刚刚把手拿开，还没来得及说出些什么便被堵住了唇，刚的手已经急切地顺着睡袍的领口进去，贴着肋骨抚摸着腰身。感受到手下的肌肉因用力而紧绷，刚笑了起来，膝盖抵住在光一两腿间，顺着光一的脖颈一路往下，恶作剧似地咬了一口光一的喉结，长发落在光一的身上，让光一止不住的战栗却又舍不得拂开。

刚的手顺着光一的身体抚摸到了身后，那个不久前才被充分扩张过的位置湿润又紧致，刚低声笑起来，抬起光一的腿，另一只手撸动起光一已经勃起的阴茎，立刻便引来光一满足的低吟，光一仰起头，顶胯往刚的手里送了送，前段兴奋的流出液体，却没能被给个爽快，他不满的睁开眼，半真半假的用那双已经湿润的眼睛瞪了刚一眼。

而这一眼在刚看来确是一点杀伤力都没有的，他俯下身，跟光一额头顶着额头，稍长的头发全部垂在两人的颊边，视野里一片黑暗，只有隐约从发间透过的月光让两人的眼睛闪烁着微弱的光彩。

呼吸间都是对方的气息，双唇再次自然的贴在一起，两人都情不自禁的贪婪的加深这个吻，放自己任硬的发烫的性器顶碰在一起，刚不怀好意的顶了一下跨，光一哼哼了一声，抬腿环住刚的腰，半是迎合半是催促。

刚也不在压抑，抓过润滑帮光一草草扩张几下便直接撞了进去，晚上才做过的后穴湿润又炽热，仿佛深处还有残留的精液，进出了几下便很快有了水声，他掐着光一的腰大力的进出着，光一原先还咬着下唇，很快便选择放弃，不再压抑的呻吟混合着刚的喘息回荡在室内，进出的水声越来越大，光一难以承受的下意识想要夹紧，却给刚带来更大的刺激，他爽的头皮发麻，恨不得全部都进到光一的身体里，怎么都要不够，只顾着不断的进出。

光一被刚的动作几乎逼疯，睡前已经经历了一场性事的身体已经疲惫，但后穴依然不知疲倦的迎合着刚的抽插，甚至兴奋的分泌出体液润滑着两人交接摩擦的位置。

酸胀又爽快，被反复研磨的那一点一点点瓦解着光一的理智，当极度的疲倦与极度的兴奋彻底占据光一的身体的时候，光一感觉一切都失了控，前端不知什么时候已经释放出来，一股一股的精液尽数弄湿了他的小腹，而刚还没有释放，他低头再次吻上光一，顶胯的动作却丝毫没有减速，刚的头发落在光一的耳朵上，他敏感的想要逃开，却被刚一把捞回来，按在床上又是一阵折腾。

彻底失控了……光一的眼睛被弄的湿润，刚心中一动，伸手扣住光一的手，十指相贴，等到他终于释放在光一身体里的时候，光一连回吻的力气都没有了，他几乎以为自己会在床上这么失禁出来，而前段最后吐出的只是淡白色的液体。

刚正准备低头吻一吻已经精疲力竭的恋人，却发现光一的眼睛闪烁着微弱的光，眼尾的皮肤反射着淡蓝色的月光，他一惊，伸手撩开光一的发，才发现光一的眼尾竟露出了鳞片，耳朵也在慢慢的变成类鱼鳍似的东西。

心里那一点旖旎的暧昧被这突如其来的变故吓得一干二净，“光一，你……鳞片……”

光一的眼睛蓦地睁大，他下意识的一偏头，避开刚的手，伸手捂住自己的耳朵，而就在同时，刚借着月光一看才发现光一的腰上不知道什么时候也有了鳞片，却不是蓝色，在月色下看不分明，奇诡的美丽。

刚后退了些，看着光一的腿并在一起，不出一分钟竟合成了一条深色的鱼尾。

这下子任谁都能看出光一发生了什么变化，刚怔怔的问道，“你是人鱼吗？”还没来得及等光一回答，他先一步乱了阵脚，“怎么办你现在不在水里，会不会出事？还能呼吸吗？”

“刚……我没事，”光一的神色转了几转，很快冷静下来，他动了动腿，已经变成鱼尾的部位动了动，那双闪烁着微光的眼睛魅惑又危险，却又带着刚熟悉的那份感觉。

“真的没事吗？人鱼不是在海里的吗？”刚显然还很是慌张，一把抱起光一，一只手托住光一的背，另一只手拖住他的尾巴，手掌传来冰凉的触感，跟刚才湿热的手感很不一样，光滑的鳞片又说不出的舒服，可刚却没有功夫在意这个，“我们先去浴室？”

“嗯。”光一不习惯的甩甩尾巴，却不想太久没控制过尾巴，一不留神尾巴抬起来拍了下刚的脸。

两人都是一愣，随机笑了起来。

刚做完的两人皆是一丝不挂，此时却方便了很多，刚正准备打开水龙头，扭头问道，“凉水还是热水？”

“……温的？”光一歪了歪头，耳朵位置的鱼鳍还动了动。

刚放水之后起身开灯，啪的一下照亮了浴室，他抬眼看向光一的时候整个人都惊喜的愣住了，虽然早就知道人鱼都有魅惑的美，但是即使已经看习惯了光一平时的样子，却被光一的人鱼姿态惊的无法动作。

和刚才月光下的色彩不一样，光一的鳞片皆是酒一般的红，在灯光下闪烁着光泽，那双眼睛没有变，瞳孔却变成了和鳞片一样的酒红色，虽然还是与平时一样的神情，可怎么看都多了几分奇诡魅惑的色彩。

而此时的光一却是不安的紧盯着刚，像是害怕刚走远就不会回来一样，急声解释到，“我是已经变成人的人鱼……”

而刚不知是太震惊反而冷静下来还是怎的，竟还十分理智的纠正道，“不对，Kochan你是人变成了人鱼。”

一时语塞的光一着急的动了下，红色的鱼尾浮出水面，拍出不小的水花，落在走近的刚的脚边。

光一困扰的抓了抓尚未被打湿的头发，示意刚靠近他，牵住刚的手跟他解释清楚了来龙去脉。

故事的开始和很多老套的童话故事一样，居住在深海的人鱼对人类的了解仅限于远远的眺望和船上有限的一切。

而在光一还是一条小人鱼的时候，他见到了一艘游轮，看到了游轮上载歌载舞的人类，第一次接触到了完全异于人鱼的娱乐方式，便彻底地被迷住了，打定了注意以后要上岸过上人类的生活。

可人鱼变成人类是要付出代价的，不同于童话的等价交换，人鱼变成人类的机会只有一次，变成之后就再也不能完全变回人鱼回到海底了。即便如此，光一还是在成年之后选择了人类的生活，变成了人类之后上岸求学，成为了剧团的一员，后来遇见了刚。

“那你怎么……”刚听完却更着急了，他抓紧光一的手，“那你这是怎么回事？”

光一听见问题之后，脸上露出不自然的神色，尾巴也在水里小幅度地摆动着，“就……太累了，状态不是很稳定就会这样，一会儿就好了，变成人类的年岁越久状态也就会越稳定。”

刚心里最后那一点不安也被光一抚平，彻底放下心来之后，刚终于能好好欣赏恋人这少见的一面了，而光一不知是不是因为露出原型的缘故，手上不安的小动作一直没停，尾巴在水底也没静下来，透明的红色尾鳍随着水波晃动。

刚伸手想要摸一摸光一现在的耳朵，光一的反应却比平时大的多，那双一直深邃又平静的眼睛里闪烁着不安的光彩，“你不会嫌弃我吧。”

“不会啊，”刚趴在浴缸便，一手撑着脑袋一手玩着光一，一会儿摸摸鱼鳍一会儿摸摸鳞片，“特别好看。”

见光一一下子放松下来，刚又不怀好意地补上一句，“而且你这样子这么难得，不多做点什么怪可惜的。”

光一又盯着刚，像是在确认刚说的话，可两人没看多久就又吻在了一起。

“冷吗？”光一伸手抱住刚的时候才发现刚的皮肤已经冰凉，暴露在空气里，自己却还泡在温暖的水里。

“好啊。”反正浴缸很大，刚自然乐的进了浴缸，顺便伸手顺着光一的腰一直摸到了尾巴尖。

“这个身体唯一的好处大概就是好清洗了。”光一顺着刚的手打量着自己的尾巴。

“是吗？”刚听着光一的话，却被带偏到了别处，他的视线落在光一的小腹，已经变成尾巴的地方，有一个小小的洞，好像隐约还有白色的液体。

他的手好奇的摸向那里，“好清理？”不等光一反应便伸进了一根手指。

光一就像一直突然被踩了尾巴的猫一样猛地动了起来，鱼尾啪叽一下打在刚的身上，声音挺大却不怎么疼，刚笑着缩回手，安抚的摸了摸光一的头。

“抱歉抱歉。”

刚这么爽快的道歉反而让光一觉得自己小题大做了，“不……只是没人摸过那里。”

“里面真的有我刚刚的精液吗？”

“嗯。”光一点点头，“跟……人类的时候是一样的。”

“诶~”刚意味深长的感慨了一声，看向光一的眼神里多了几分戏谑。

“你不会还想来吧？”光一警觉起来，往浴缸的另一头挪了挪。

“fufu，不会啦。”刚笑起来，凑近了光一一点，却只是肌肤相贴，亲昵又暧昧，像是突然想到了什么，他问到“那你之前唱的那首歌，你说是故乡的歌，是人鱼的歌曲吗？”

“嗯，歌词也是人鱼的语言。”

“怪不得那么好听，感觉比我听过的所有的音乐还要好听。”

“那我以后常唱给你听，你也可以学的。”

“好啊，”刚欣然答应，“其实大概的调子我差不多会了，只是人鱼的语言很难吗？听起来感觉特别悦耳。”

“可以啊。”光一说完就接了一句不太长的句子，刚没听明白，但知道肯定是人鱼的语言。

“你说了什么？”刚问道。

光一却没有回答，他无比认真的看着刚，又说了一串长句子。

“你说的什么？”刚又追问道，

可光一说完就自顾自的笑的无比快乐，那双异色的眼睛看着刚，一秒都舍不得转开视线。

刚见光一不说话，不满的拍了下水面，水花一下子溅上光一的脸。

“等你学会人鱼的语言就知道了。”光一笑着说完，不甘示弱的舀起水弄湿了刚的脸。

加起来四十多岁的两人在浴缸里打闹起来，没过多久光一就变回了人类的样子，刚也忘记追问那两句人鱼语的意思，他们在床上相拥而眠，就像他们之前无数个日夜一样——

我爱你。

我爱你，就像海洋上永不止息的人鱼之歌一样，不会停歇，没有终点。


End file.
